demonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Meera Flame
| last appearance = }} Meera Flame is a close friend of Dervish Grady and constantly pops into his home, it is unknown what she does when she isn't with them as it hasn't been mentioned. She seems to like teasing and flirting with men and boys quite a lot. Dervish states that she is one of few who has survived an encounter with a demon master, but not much else is said. It is later revealed that she is one of Beranabus' Disciples. She is also part of Shark's dirty dozen and one of few to survive the escape from Wolf Island. She also used to have feelings for Dervish, but the affection was not reciprocated because of his unwillingness to have children. Later she kisses Timas Brauss for saving them on Wolf Island. In Dark Calling, she participates in a fight with Lord Loss, his apprentice Juni Swan, and thousands of lesser demons. Meera is severely injured, having half of her face and her stomach ripped off. Dervish wants to help her but can't due to his duty to protect Kernel Fleck while he is creating a Window as a way out. Although when Dervish spots Juni Swan, he loses control and gets engaged in a battling with her. Juni then torments Meera by gouging her insides out. Meera clutches her tight and Juni realizes she's trying to explode and attempts to back away. But Meera finishes working on exploding spell and the pair explodes into pieces in horror of other disciples. The Book's Lord Loss Meera visits Grubbs and Dervish at Dervish's home on numerous occasions. She later helps Dervish remove the animal carcasses from the woods, in order to hide Bill-E Spleen's identify as a werewolf. Later, she is knocked out by Bill-E when he transforms. When Dervish fights Lord Loss, Meera helps Grubbs care for his uncle. Demon Apocalypse Meera is killed by a demon, and her head is stuck onto a stick, and waved at Grubbs along with Dervish, Reni Gossel and countless others. However, when Grubbs, Kernel and Bec reverse time, Meera is saved. Death's Shadow Meera visits Bec and Dervish, and helps Bec confront Dervish when he ignores Bec. They later escape the mansion when it's attacked by werewolves. She goes off with Grubbs and Shark on a mission. Wolf Island Meera, along with Grubbs, Shark and Timas Brauss, stay at a hotel and find out about Prae Athim's complex. They visit, along with Shark's 'Dirty Dozen' and meet Antoine Horwitzer. Horwitzer gives them a tour of the building. Meera then travels to Wolf Island, and busts in to confront Prae. When Horwitzer is revealed to be in league with Nadia Moore/Juni Swan, she and the others escape the island. Dark Calling Meera visits Grubbs, Kernel and Beranabus in the Demon universe to inform them of the werewolf attack. She then goes with Grubbs and Shark to Wolf Island. Later, when they travel inside Death, she meets Beranabus. When they defeat Death's body, Meera sacrifices herself to kill Nadia Moore. Appearance Meera is described as being extremely beautiful. She is a bit on the old side, but apparently doesn't show it. Personality Meera like to flirt with young men, especially Grubbs Grady. She isn't afraid to do what she thinks is right, and is extremely helpful to wars her friends. Meera is determined and strong-willed, and prepared to sacrifice herself. Relationships Dervish Grady When she was younger, Meera dreamt of marrying Dervish, having kids and battling the Demonata as a magical family. When she grew older, and realise that Dervish would never have kids, she stayed his friend, but never revealed to him that she liked him. Grubbitch Grady Meera is Grubbs' friend and trusts him. She believes in him when he has a plan, and follows what he says. She likes to flirt with him. Bill-E Spleen Meera is one of Bill-E's few friends, and is deeply saddened by his death. She accuses Bec of stealing his body. Bec MacConn Originally, Meera was suspicious of Bec, saying that she had stolen Bill-E's body. However, Bec convinced her that this wasn't true. Meera grew close with Bec, and helped her when Dervish was ignoring the young girl. Shark Meera thinks Shark is stupid, but trusts him with most things. She thinks opposite of Shark when it comes to battle tactics, and believes asking before hitting, when Shark believes in punching first. Death Meera is killed by a demon, under Lord Loss's orders, but is saved when the Kah-Gash reverses time. She then sacrifices herself by blowing herself up, whilst holding the mutated Nadia/Juni. Trivia * Meera may have been jealous of Juni Swan, as she had always loved Dervish, but failed to win his love. However, Dervish seems to easily fall for Juni. * Meera is one of the few people who have faced a demon and lived, according to Dervish. Category:Characters